Bones and Suits
by snlover10
Summary: The crew are to be honoured at an event, where Jim is to accept an award. Jim POV. Kirk/Bones! Spock/Uhura and Sulu/Chekov implied. ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I own none of these._

_**Summary:**__The crew is being honoured after the events of the film. Jim is to accept an award and deliver a short speech, Jim POV. Kirk/Bones! Oneshot._

_**Note:**__ My first ever Star Trek fic, so please be gentle with the comments!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bones and Suits**

''I don't like this, Jim.''

Jim chose to ignore him. _Don't turn around, don't turn around_… Then,

''I _really_ don't like this, Jim.''

''Yeah Bones, I heard it the first five hundred times you said it.''

''Well, it's not _my_ God damned fault! This feels like_ sh__it!_''

Jim sighed audibly at what he could swear he almost heard a thousand times that day. He spun round to see Bones fidgeting in his black suit, yanking at his dark blue slim tie. Jim cursed, and moved towards him.

''For _God's sake_ Bones, just leave the damn tie alone!''

Jim swatted Bones' hand away and went back to rearranging his tie neatly, making it rest back at the tip. Bones sulked, his hands dropping harmlessly to his sides, itching to just jerk the tie off. He most definitely did not look comfortable in the suit, and had groaned deeply when he had found out they were attending an extremely formal event, so their regular Starfleet uniforms, though pretty formal themselves, had to give way to proper outfits. Bones had gone ballistic when Jim got the news _(''That's complete bullshit!'_'), but Jim informed the entire crew they had no choice in the matter.

He had received the word from Pike that his crew was due back on Earth, and was going to be honoured at a small scale event after their heroic actions with the _Narada _and all. Jim didn't know what to think, but was pleased when he heard that they mostly didn't have to do much other then attend the event, where a couple of people will make a couple of silly speeches. Jim was to merely sit on stage, wait to accept some kind of recognition, say a few words while his crew sat in the first row and watched him. _Doesn't sound too bad_, he thought.

Jim finished with Bones' tie and took a step back, surveying him, pleased with the look. Bones was looking mighty fine in his suit, minus the pissed look of course. His coat hung open, since he flatly refused to button it up over his white shirt when Jim had asked. His pants was just the right length, resting at his ankles and showing off his polished black shoes, while his dark hair was perfectly combed, a few wild locks springing down onto his forehead. _Holy crap…_

It had taken a lot to force Doctor Leonard McCoy into a suit, but the result was outstanding enough. Jim himself looked dashing, picking out a dark pinstripe outfit over a white shirt. His short blonde hair was neat, and his face was clear, injuries already healing. For once, he didn't look like he went into a fight with a two ton monster truck and lost, something which Bones wasted no time in telling him. ''I almost didn't recognise you without the blood covering your face.'', he had mused, and received a sharp poke to his ribcage in return for his trouble, taking delight from Bones' surprised cry in front of a thoroughly amused Spock.

They both stood there now, in the Captain's quarters of the Enterprise, ready to beam down. Bones still looked unconvinced, rotating his wrists and tugging uselessly at the cuffs.

''_Relax _Bones, you look great in that suit.''

''Well, I don't _feel _too great. Can't wait to get this thing off.''

''Oh yeah? I can help you with that, you know.''

Bones rolled his eyes; still unable to grasp the fact how Jim seemed capable of turning any conversation into a punchline or something sexual. Jim smirked, happy that he got his CMO mildly annoyed, whose cheeks showed a tinge of red. He loved seeing a flustered Bones.

''Christ. I don't know how you… Shut up, Jim. We done?''

''Yeah.''

Jim checked himself one last time before grabbing Bones' hand and leading them out into the transporter chamber, where everyone else was ready. He noted how Sulu's eyes were practically at half mast, desperately trying to stay awake while Scotty's shirt beneath his coat was already coming loose, giving him a sloppy look. Chekov looked excited, his bow tie quivering with anticipation, while Uhura was smiling happily, looking very pretty in a red dress, standing next to a nonchalant Spock. Jim sighed again, and shook his head. _God. I love my crew_, he thought.

''Everyone ready?''

They all stared back at him. Chekov nodded, his head bobbing up and down. Only Spock answered, before hurriedly being interrupted by a very demanding Bones.

''Yes, Captai-.''

''Why can't we take the shuttlecraft?''

Jim ignored his question and before they knew it, they rematerialised back on Earth, catching Bones' not too subtle _''Damn technology''_ under his breath.

''Have you memorised the speech I wrote, Captain?''

''Yeah Spock, don't worry about it.''

Jim waved his hand and smiled widely at the Vulcan, for indeed, he had memorised it. The moment he heard he had to say a few words, he had instantly put Spock to the task of writing him a few lines, much to Bones' outrage on why he couldn't do it himself. Spock of course, took pleasure in the job and had written a wonderfully perfect essay, which Jim had no intention of reading it fully. Instead, he chose to memorise a bit of it and practiced it countless times to a very reluctant and uninterested Bones. He knew what he wanted to say like the back of his hand.

Spock didn't seem completely convinced though, he merely nodded while the lot of them trooped into the hall, where they were immediately pounced on by random people they didn't know. Jim was ushered on to the stage and sat down amongst a few people, while his crew seated themselves on the front row, giving him nods of encouragement.

* * *

An hour and a half later, with Jim yet to receive recognition and say his few words, he changed his mind about the whole thing. _''Doesn't sound too bad'' my ass_, he grumpily thought. _This shit is horrible_. Not only were some of the key speakers late, their speeches were intensely boring. If Jim thought someone could die of boredom, this was it. He looked at his crew, they obviously didn't seem to be having a good time either. Bones looked like he had practically slipped into a coma, a thought which made Jim hastily suppress a laugh which was bubbling within his chest. Even the other people seated in the hall were starting to get restless, though they definitely did a better job of hiding it than his crew.

A couple of minutes later, Jim still found himself sitting there, growing increasingly pissed. _Fuck this shit._ He passed a look over at his friends. Chekov was staring unblinkingly at something behind the speaker's head, clearly zoning out. Sulu barely stifled a yawn while Uhura's eyes were glazed over. Jim looked at Bones scratching his neck and pulling at his collar, apparently trying to dislodge it from his neck. A surge of passion filled Jim's body, just staring at Bones' rumpled look. Something tug at his heartstrings and Jim admitted to himself how wonderfully adorable Bones looked like at the moment, with his scrunched up eyebrows and pouted lips. Warmth spread through his chest. How he loved that man.

His eyes moved onto Spock, who was sitting in the same upright position, drinking in every word and paying avid attention, while Scotty's shirt was now completely out as he slouched on his chair, seemingly finding his fingernails more interesting. Jim couldn't blame him, but after a few more minutes, he was worried that he might have fallen asleep. Like a miracle, Scotty stirred, looked up and stared at his Captain, who raised his eyebrows, silently warning him not to doze off. Scotty grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Jim gazed at Bones again, who was once more fidgeting in his seat, tapping his foot impatiently and meddling with his tie. He felt a strong urge to go down there and whack the back of his head while yelling _''Would you just stop touching the fucking tie?!''_, but Uhura yanked Bones' hand away and mouthed an irritated ''Stop it!'', to which Bones as usual, scowled, and folded his hands over his chest, sinking deeper into his seat, probably wishing he could disappear. He gave a very loud sigh and stared over at the refreshments, where the cooling alcohol waited. Several people from behind gave him a disapproving look for his rudeness, including Spock. Sulu on the other hand, grinned openly, while Scotty actually snorted.

He's said it before, and he'll say it again. God, he _loved _his crew. The diversity of the personalities alone was pure brilliance. He spent a while more checking out the patterns on the ceiling and the lights when hearing his name snapped him back to reality.

''…Captain James T. Kirk.''

Jim, nonplussed, rose, accepted the award and mechanically delivered his speech, his thoughts fully occupied by the waiting refreshments. He mentioned the usual clichéd bullshit about service and honour. He paused a moment, before delving into precise small details of his friends, naming each and everyone of his crew, crediting them and mentioning what they'd done. This was something which was not in Spock's written speech, since it originally was more generalised.

But Jim knew it was worth it, seeing the young Chekov blush faintly and the others looking happy as well. He even thought he saw a small twitch in the corner of Spock's mouth, and could swear he even saw Bones smile a little. Stepping down, hearing his crew clapping the loudest, Jim knew he made the right decision, even if he stumbled a little in his in promptu dialogue.

* * *

It came of no surprise to Jim that his crew made a beeline to the refreshments after the whole event.

''Aye Cap, good one eh?''

''Vell done, sir! It vas brilliant!''

''That was a very nice speech, Captain.''

''Thanks Spock, couldn't have done it without you.''

''My pleasure, sir.''

Jim had grinned triumphantly at Scotty, Chekov and Spock when he congratulated him. Uhura smiled at him while Sulu gave him a wink to show his appreciation before engaging in a deep conversation with Chekov.

''Well Jim, decided to finally use that brain of yours to write your own words huh?''

Jim turned to look at Bones, his perfectly combed hair was now ruffled and it stood up in various places, contradicting his post of a capable CMO. Jim's hand instinctively went to Bones' head to pat it down a little, avoiding a light punch on the arm from him.

''Dammit Jim, I'm not a baby.''

Jim just laughed, his chest constricting with love as he saw Bones flushing at his cheeks again.

Chekov and Sulu didn't stay long though, retiring to the Enterprise to have an early night. Spock's quiet conversation with Uhura was interrupted when Scotty became too unsteady to make it back to the ship on his own, causing the Vulcan to help him get on board, with an annoyed Uhura tagging along. Seeing as no one else was around and how he most definitely did not want to get into a conversation with any officers, he dragged Bones who was talking to a reasonably attractive young male ensign, feeling protective.

''Shit Jim, would you stop sinking your nails into my bloody arm?''

Jim knew Bones hadn't been flirting of course, but he felt a need to stamp his authority and claim on the Doctor, informing the perplexed ensign that they were heading back. One look and Jim knew the young ensign was attracted to Bones (_Who the fuck wouldn't?_), as he saw him inch closer to the Doctor and every now and then placed an arm on Bones. Once back in the quarters, Jim finally released Bones' arm. Bones immediately massaged the sore spot, swearing loudly.

''Sorry, Bones. Didn't mean to.''

Bones cursed some more and stared at him, muttering rapidly under his breath. Jim wasn't fully sure, but he was certain he caught the words _''preposterous'' _and _''incorrigible bastard''_. Finally, he sighed.

''Least now I can take this damn thing off.'', jabbing at his tie.

Jim, overcome with a surge of passion once more, roughly grabbed the tie and yanked it forward, causing Bones to stumble and nearly fall on him.

''_Dammit Jim!_ What the hell was tha-''

His protests were silenced by Jim's mouth covering his, kissing deeply. Bones returned the kiss and encircled his waist with his arms. It was only when Jim realised that his vision was blacking out that he pulled back, breathing deeply and watching Bones do the same. He smiled, content.

''Maybe we could use this tie for something useful afterall…''

Bones twitched his lip, his stormy green eyes melting Jim's heart. He almost sank into a pool of Jim right there. Bones was about to retort when he realised that Jim had just undone his belt with one hand.

''How did you-''

Jim proclaimed something about _''talent''_ before launching himself at Bones once more, their bodies fitting each other perfectly in the night.

_END._

_

* * *

_

_**Note:**__ Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please, do review!_


End file.
